mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Fast Clip and Whiplash/Gallery
Season three Wonderbolts Academy Pegasi about to fly S3E07.png Pegasi flying S3E07.png Star Hunter doing a pull up S3E07.png Spitfire walking S3E07.png Spitfire 'Betcha'll think you're Wonderbolt material' S3E07.png Spitfire 'Let me be the first to tell you' S3E07.png Pegasi ready to fly S3E07.png The pegasi flies S3E07.png The pegasi flying S3E07.png Rainbow and Lightning catches up with Cloudchaser S3E07.png Rainbow and Lightning flies past Cloudchaser S3E07.png Spitfire 'Lap four-hundred and ninety-nine!' S3E07.png Spitfire 'Five hundred!' S3E07.png Spitfire beginning to talk about precision flying S3E7.png Spitfire 'A Wonderbolt must be able to recover quickly' S3E7.png Unknown pony pulling off cover S3E7.png The Dizzitron S3E7.png Spitfire shows the ponies the Dizzitron S3E07.png Pink pegasus view of Dizzitron S3E7.png Pink pegasus view of Dizzitron blurred S3E7.png Spitfire 'Go!' S3E07.png Stallion pulls the lever S3E07.png Stallion pushes the lever S3E07.png Spitfire 'Release!' S3E07.png Meadow Flower being dragged away S3E7.png Rainbow flying past Spitfire S3E07.png Spitfire 'Six seconds' S3E07.png Spitfire 'That's an academy record' S3E07.png Spitfire 'You sure about that' S3E07.png Spitfire 'You asked for it' S3E07.png Stallion pushes the lever at the background S3E07.png Stallion pulls lever S3E07.png Stallion looks up S3E07.png Lightning flying past Spitfire S3E07.png Spitfire 'Six point five seconds' S3E07.png Rainbow 'Yeah they should' S3E07.png Rainbow Dash adorable side S3E7.png Rainbow hearing Spitfire S3E07.png Spitfire 'For the rest of the camp' S3E07.png Rainbow 'Permission to enter ma'am' S3E7.png Rainbow looking fed up S3E7.png Rainbow 'I had the best time on the Dizzitron' S3E7.png Rainbow 'Only six seconds!' S3E7.png Rainbow cute expression S3E7.png Rainbow 'You made me a wing pony!' S3E7.png Spitfire 'Do you think you'll not be an unstoppable team?' S3E7.png Rainbow 'Yes ma'am!' S3E7.png Rainbow 'I mean no ma'am!' S3E7.png Rainbow 'I mean...' S3E7.png Rainbow head down eyes closed S3E7.png Rainbow 'We'll be an unstoppable team' S3E7.png Rainbow slight head lowering S3E7.png Rainbow 'I think I should be lead pony' S3E7.png Rainbow acknowledging Spitfire S3E7.png Rainbow sad ear drop S3E7.png Spitfire banging desk S3E7.png Rainbow taking in the news S3E7.png Rainbow 'Yes ma'am...' S3E7.png Rainbow still sad S3E7.png Rainbow looking at white pegasus to the left S3E7.png Rainbow about to turn around S3E7.png Rainbow exiting Spitfire's office S3E7.png Spitfire 'Today you will all be participating in a flag hunt' S3E07.png Red team flag S3E07.png A pony holds up the blue team flag S3E07.png Teams say wahoo S3E07.png Trainees 'Yes ma'am' S3E07.png Lightning Dust with the flag S3E7.png Rainbow and Lightning coming to Spitfire S3E7.png Found the first flag S3E07.png Rainbow looks at Spitfire S3E07.png Spitfire looking S3E07.png View of the obstacle course S3E7.png Spitfire getting blasted by a flugelhorn S3E7.png Spitfire stopping the flugelhorn S3E7.png Spitfire getting mad at the cadets S3E7.png Blowing into the whistle S3E7.png Bulk Biceps and Cloudchaser starting the obstacle course S3E7.png Next pair taking off S3E7.png Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust taking off S3E7.png Landing finish S3E07.png Rainbow Dash we're here S3E7.png Spitfire 'Why don't you two go hit the mess hall early' S3E07.png You're dismissed to the Mess Hall S3E07.png Lightning Dust 'Yes ma'am' S3E07.png Rainbow 'Yeah, I-I guess you're right' S3E07.png Begin Test 5 S3E07.png Scramble S3E07.png Scorekeeping S3E07.png Record Pony S3E7.png Twister alert S3E07.png Spitfire 'I didn't excuse you to leave' S3E07.png Security guards reveal Lightning Dust S3E07.png Security guards allow Lightning Dust to pass through S3E07.png Lightning Dust waves goodbye S3E7.png What now for Lightning Dust S3E07.png Season four Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 Rainbow Dash in the exam room S4E21.png Rainbow throws test on examiner's desk S4E21.png Rainbow hovering in front of examiner S4E21.png Whiplash the examiner S4E21.png Whiplash looking over Rainbow's test S4E21.png Season six Newbie Dash Ponies gather for the Wonderbolts' show S6E7.png The Wonderbolts fly toward the crowd S6E7.png Soarin, Spitfire, and Whiplash surprised S6E7.png Ponies look at the fallen Rainbow Dash S6E7.png Rainbow Dash covered in cotton candy S6E7.png Pinkie Pie "that was amazing!" S6E7.png Top Bolt Trainees look at Angel Wings on the Dizzitron S6E24.png Angel Wings gets launched from the Dizzitron S6E24.png Fast Clip locks Sky Stinger in the Dizzitron S6E24.png Sky Stinger locked into the Dizzitron S6E24.png Sky Stinger starts spinning on the Dizzitron S6E24.png Sky Stinger gets launched from the Dizzitron S6E24.png Spitfire with a pencil in her mouth S6E24.png Academy trainees lined up for final trials S6E24.png Spitfire points at Sky Stinger; Sky salutes S6E24.png Spitfire watches Sky; Fast Clip holds stopwatch S6E24.png Vapor Trail cheering for Sky Stinger S6E24.png Sky Stinger flying back toward Spitfire S6E24.png Sky Stinger completes his solo trial S6E24.png Spitfire writing Sky Stinger's final evaluated score S6E24.png Vapor Trail completes her solo trial S6E24.png Twilight, Rainbow, and trainees cheer for Sky and Vapor S6E24.png Spitfire observes Sky Stinger and Vapor Trail in the sky S6E24.png Spitfire and instructors looking at Sky and Vapor S6E24.png Sky Stinger and Vapor Trail stand tall before Spitfire S6E24.png Spitfire congratulates Sky Stinger and Vapor Trail S6E24.png Vapor Trail belly-flops Sky Stinger to the ground S6E24.png Season seven Parental Glideance Scootaloo points to photo of Rainbow and Lightning Dust S7E7.png Miscellaneous Fast Clip, Drill Instructor card MLP CCG.jpg Comic issue 22 cover RE.jpg